


One Night in Limbo

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Other, PWP, Prompt Fic, Robot Sex, Stomach Bulging, bender the masochist, more specifically ghost-robot-sex, not really non-con but has elements so I added the warning, pure filth, sub!Bender, yeeeh it's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: I got prompted to write Bender and the Robot Devil getting it on in exchange for Bender's freedom from limbo. It gets as weird as it sounds.





	One Night in Limbo

"You're sick, you know this?" 

Bender said teasingly, while he felt his ghostly body getting restrained by small strings of electromagnetism. 

"Would you believe me if I told you, that you're not the first one calling me that?" 

The robot devil looked very fucking smug, watching him through the glass globe he had trapped him in. 

"Why would you want to fuck a ghost anyway?" 

He tried to wiggle against the strings but the hold was tight, so it didn't do much. It wasn't like he could do anything against it anyway, he made a deal. Sometimes he wondered if he should stop making deals with the devil. 

This was not the first time he found himself in a rather unusual sexual situation, but he'd never thought he would ever get fucked as a ghost. While being constrained nonetheless. 

His arms were bound over his head; his chest fixed as well, the little ghost tail he had swinging around uselessly. The devil was having fun watching him squirm in his bonds. 

"You have a lot of zest, Bender. Not a lot of robots have this these days. I'm gonna have so much fun with you tonight." 

He seemed eager, already pulling out a chord from his neck, wiggling his eyebrows at him when he inserted it into an outlet of the machine which harboured Bender. He was lost at how the devil planned to do all this, but his confusion soon got cleared when his awareness was suddenly spiked all around by a hot scratching sensation, rippling over him in waves. He hadn't been able to feel much without a body before, so this got overwhelming really quickly. 

He glanced downwards, seeing his tormentor standing in front of him, completely in control and grinning widely. 

"How do you like my energy, Bender? Does it feel nice?" 

Bender shook his head. As if he would ever admit something like this to the devil. At least not up front. 

"Ooh, come on, darling, not even a bit?" 

He felt how he got engulfed, but couldn't see by what. There was just the pressure of an outside current squeezing him. It was massaging him slowly; the scratching toned down to a light prickle, seemingly trying to sooth him. Bender was surprised when he felt a sigh escape him. 

"Oooh, someone likes _massages_." 

He heard the devil's voice and he squeezed his optics shut. This was all kinds of wrong, but this obviously meant he loved it. When he had been alive, he was into some pretty messed up shit, which would make his current treatment look vanilla in comparison. The teasing kept on going, it felt like a million fingers were caressing over him and because his mind didn't have the filter of his body anymore he could feel it strongly. He cracked his optics open a tiny bit just to see the glowing stare of the devil, fixating on him. He felt how the current started to undulate at his face, almost as if it was licking him, but vanished again after a few strokes. He did that a few more times, maybe to assert his dominance. It was confusing and a bit humiliating, these sensations just showing him how much are his mercy he was. 

"I'm surprised you're behaving so well, do you enjoy this by any chance?" 

He teased and Bender just huffed. 

"Oh please, I had way better than this." 

"Oh, big tough guy, aren't we? We're not even at the foreplay yet, just to warn you." 

The squeezing got suddenly tighter, Bender feeling like he was about to get crushed. He gasped when the pressure was rising still, his form actually getting distorted now. It was like a hug which had turned violent. He felt real fear rising now, and any promises he may have made to himself to keep his dignity were blown into the wind. His gaze fixated on the robot devil again, afraid and pleading. 

"Please stop... too much..." 

The squeezing got looser, but still had a strong grip on him, Bender's panic going down a bit. 

"Hehe, I thought you could take it, with your macho act just now. Guess you're a wimp after all." 

Bender puffed, humiliation pooling hot in his stomach. 

"You godda warn a guy before you do shit like this." 

He quipped back, not quite ready to admit defeat. 

"So you like dirty talk? You're even better than I thought!" 

The strings pulled at his arms, hitching them higher to make it even more uncomfortable for him. 

"Okay, Bender, I'll be nice and tell you what I'll do with you, now. That's what you want, isn't it?" 

He was about to correct him, he actually preferred not to know, but it was too late, the mass of the devil's energy doing something to his mouthplate, rendering him unable to speak. He felt slight pushing behind him and it took him a second to realise he was going for his plug compartment. He writhed against the restraints, his optics going bigger. 

" _Yess_ , I bet you've been waiting for this, didn't you? I'll access your plugs now, make you open up for me. Sounds good doesn't it?" 

He felt pushing and prodding and then the little panel opened without his control. The devil used his energy to prod around in there, finding cables, adapters, and finally the all-purpose plug, settling on there with gentle pressure. He hated this, Bender would've preferred if he'd just went all in but of course, the devil wouldn't make it easy for him. 

"You'll take me in, Bender, let me fill you up, and you'll like it. I'll make you my slut, Bender, until you scream my name for release." 

He muffled against the invisible mass over his face. There was so much he would say to this, but he had been robbed of words. And soon he'd be robbed of something much more. The devil had decided to be gentle with him, as this was obviously the more humiliating thing to do. The pressure around him lowered to a comfortable level, moving over him strong and steady, his electrical mouth gag got lifted and he was able to talk again. He was a bit scared, but not broken. Not yet. 

"Why are you talking like a bad porn actor? Would expect some more class from someone who likes to wear top hats so much." 

The strings around his wrists got tighter, the devil looked at him with a mix of bemusement and pity. 

"I'm just saying the truth, my stupid little robot. I have to make sure you understand. So I'll repeat again, just for you: I'm gonna fuck you, deep and hard and you will _scream_ for more."

"Pffft, yeah right..." 

He mumbled but he couldn't deny the tingle of fear and arousal which were running through his circuits. Obviously the robot devil would be dominating. 

"Let's see how fast I can take you, shall we?" 

The devil announced, and then there was pressure, pronounced and strong and without any resistance the devil's electricity slipped through his plug and the fieriness of his temperament suddenly overwrote his system. He whimpered, and he wanted to curl up but the restrains kept him on display. 

"Do you feel me, Bender? Can you feel me invading you? Can you feel me, deep inside you?"

Each word was pronounced with another strong pulse into him. He could indeed, the devil seemingly riding on his main cable, spreading from the back of his head into every inch of him, overtaking, intruding, feeling, exposing. He was pumping more of himself into him, the wavering mass now pressing from the inside and the outside. Bender could just watch and cry out while he saw and feel his stomach bulging, the energy of the devil now visible inside him as red tendrils. They got thicker and thicker, pushing relentlessly. 

"How precious, see how willingly your mind is accepting me? How does it feel, to be taken like this?" 

Bender went crossed eyed, his own awareness being overwritten with the devil. He wheezed, losing himself in these feelings, all full and exposed, stripped of any dignity. 

"I'm not even properly fucking you yet and you're already panting like this. So greedy." 

There was no way Bender could answer in this state. Ripples of static and electricity running through him, the devil leaning forward, watching his formerly blue translucent body turn from purple to red the more he pumped into him. He whined, wishing he could just overload already but he wasn't allowed that. 

Something snaked up from his plug towards the top of his head and panic tightened his throat once more. 

"Your antenna is pathetic, you know this? You're obviously made to be the receiver. But I'll be nice, Bender, say thank you!" 

The current squeezed his antenna now, strong and dominant, Bender moaning out with the many mixed sensations. It slid over him, making his nerves stand on edge even more. 

"Come on, show me your gratitude, say thank you!" 

He moaned some more, a little bit of fight still left in him despite this horrible treatment. 

"Thank you, _asshole_..." 

He pressed out, which didn't impress the devil. 

"I planned on letting you overload when you behave. I guess you have to wait a bit longer now." 

Bender gasped once more, almost about to take it back, but then the energy in him started to pulse violently, stretching and pulling him from all sides, making him feel horribly used and degraded. It may be the first time ever that another robot was able to make him feel like this, and he wondered shortly what the fuck was wrong with him, that he needed the robot devil of all creatures to feel as humiliated as he truly craved. There wasn't much time to dwell on it though, because the devil was going further. It felt like a big glob of energy was suddenly released into him, and his ghostly body deformed properly now, turning convex, making him look chubby. He yelled out, pleading moans coming out of him, while the devil let the energy roll back and forth in him, not stopping to touch his antenna. 

"I knew it, you're made to receive. Look how much you're taking from me. I'm almost completely inside you now. Does it feel good?" 

It did, it really fucking did, he was so close to overloading, the devil didn't even need to rub his antenna. 

"I'll let you cum when you behave, will you be a good boy, Bender?" 

He was barely himself anymore, merely a vessel for the devil's energy, his thoughts only focussed on wanting to please him. 

"Yes, I will.... _Aaah!_ " 

He answered and could see the devil smirk after he said this. The mortification was strong and satisfying. He felt the energy pushing into him, no longer thrusting, but instead just filling him up, making him heavy and it was the weirdest feeling to be a heavy ghost. The grip on his antenna got tighter and then his voice was back. 

"Tell me, Bender. What are you?" 

He was hanging in his bonds, feeling the weight of the other inside him, the red now staining all of his translucent body. 

"Y...your slut..." 

The energy pulsed in him and he whimpered. 

"Wrong, Bender. You didn't behave, so being a slut is way too good for you." 

The energy in him started to move again, and Bender actually feared it would tear him apart. 

"You're nothing but a spark bucket, just something I can unload myself into. Nothing more. Tell me you understand." 

"I understand, I do...! I'm..." 

He sobbed, gulping down the humiliation and trying to talk through the pulses into him. 

"Tell me what you are." 

The devil commanded and Bender answered in tears now. 

"Your spark bucket!" 

"Finally you get it. Good robot." 

The energy in him pooled together, his body regaining its previous shape. It felt like the devil was pulling out, but he stopped right before he was gone completely. 

"I'll make you overload now, Bender. See how generous I am? Taking care of my dirty little robot like that. Say thank you, properly this time!" 

His mind was swimming, completely gone, overstimulated, filled, degraded. Anything he had ever wished for. There was no reason he shouldn't be thankful so he complied, shuddering strongly as this very last threat of dignity was taken from him. 

"Thank you..." 

He groaned, his head low and the devil laughed. 

"You're welcome." 

The energy went straight for his processor, flooding it with electricity, the grip on his antenna got tight and strong, and then he finally snapped, his system not able to take it anymore and he overloaded, his body getting filled once more, his antenna twitching. Bender was yelling and crying through it until he finally fell unconscious, glorious darkness taking away the edge. He could hear cackling while he was shutting down. 

It took him a while to properly wake up again. His visor opened a bit and his motherboard started to run, doing the usual system checks. This was when he realised he had a body again, just like the devil had promised. And there was another thing. He wasn't alone. He opened his optics properly now pushing himself up halfway, seeing red, literally. 

"Look who's awake." 

A smug voice said and Bender groaned. 

"You did well there, Bender. I'm proud of you. You may go whenever you please." 

The arm of the devil around him, holding him securely, felt a lot better than he liked, but after what just happened he kind of needed this. He lay down again, enjoying the hand which was caressing over him tenderly. 

"I'll be gone in a minute." 

"No rush."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you have a better term for 'spark bucket' for the robo-equivalent of 'cum bucket'. I couldn't think of any bc I'm a bad writer.


End file.
